The Power of LovePursuit
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: This is my take on how the episode should have went starting at the hug! Hope you all agree. Reviews plz


**Don't own! Episode "Pursuit"**

She needed him. Wanted him, where was he? She had lost Calvin and Sonya; no one could heal her like him. She talked to Melinda, but couldn't stop thinking about Sonya. _Dammit, why her_ she thought. Olivia had to get out of that bathroom, she need some air or she was going to lose it.

She walked out into the hallway and headed for the doors. She turned the corner and there he was! She couldn't stop thanking God enough for his presence at that very moment. Her eyes locked with his as she sped up her walk.

No words were spoken, but they didn't have to be. He knew how she felt and only wanted to make her better.

"I'm really glad your back," Olivia sighed as she fell into Elliot's arms.

She knew she was safe and secure. She was right where she needed to be and no matter what happened, he was going to be there for her.

He rubbed her back and carried concern in his eyes. The thought of losing her terrified him and if he did, the perp would never live to see another day. Liv was safe though, safe in his arms, safe in his embrace, completely safe.

"I should've come back sooner," Elliot told her in her ear.

That saying made Olivia feel warm and complete inside. Nothing could come between them and him telling her that only made it more concrete.

Olivia's cheek brushed against Elliot's as he held her. She wanted so much to kiss him and lay in his arms for security, but she knew she had a job to do. She sighed before looking at him, wanting to know every thought that was running through his mind.

"I'm fine," Olivia huffed.

Elliot's look told her that he knew she was lying. She couldn't be alright, not after what she had seen.

"Like hell you are," Elliot said surveying her and watching her actions.

Elliot knew Olivia, better than herself at times and he knew that she wasn't ok. He knew that the look she was giving was only seen once before and that was with Calvin!

Olivia closed her eyes as she tried to talk to Elliot. She was trying to stay in the game and do her job, but her body was running wild with mixed emotions.

"Did you check the security logs from Harden's office?" Olivia asked finally.

"Yeah, that's what took me so long to get here," Elliot told her still watching her intently.

As their conversation continued, Elliot was unsure about letting Olivia leave by herself, go with her to Harden's office, or take her home. From her physical appearance, option three sounded best.

Elliot wrapped his arms back around Olivia to reiterate how much me cared and rubbed her back again. He slowly started walking towards the doors and was surprised when she didn't contest. They were near the door and Elliot didn't care who seen them. He opened it and walked out with Liv wrapped in his arms. They made their way past Cragen, some of the 1-6 and even the Chief of D's, but Elliot didn't care and Olivia couldn't function enough to care.

He got her in the car and took her to his place. He wasn't going to leave her alone, not while she was this fragile. He unlocked the door and helped her into the apartment.

Olivia let go of Elliot and went to sit on the couch. A fresh new puddle of tears filled her hands and leaked on her clothes as her sobs got louder. She wanted to drink herself to sleep and forget any of this happened.

Elliot walked over and sat next to her, only trying to understand what she was going through. He had cases that were bad, but it seemed that everything doubled on Olivia. She couldn't have one good thing go well for her without something else going wrong.

"Liv, I'm here, stop crying," Elliot whispered to her.

"Liv, baby, its ok, I'm right here."

Olivia leaned over and let Elliot hold her. She didn't know what to do, but let him console her. She was a wreck, her life was a wreck, and nothing seemed to be going right anymore.

"El, I'm about to lose it, why does this have to happen to me?" Olivia asked not looking for an answer.

"Babe, it's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen," Elliot told her as he placed kisses on her forehead.

He pulled her closer to him and bear-hugged her. He didn't want her going anywhere except in his arms where she would feel safe and secure.

"Liv, baby, can you look at me?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia looked up, her eyes trained on his.

"Yes El?"

He lifted his left hand and wiped away her tears.

"I love you, I love you with all my heart, and I will never let anything happen to you," Elliot told her in the most sincere voice.

Olivia cried harder as her emotions started over-whelming her again. She loved Elliot for what seemed like an eternity and finally it was spoken of.

Olivia wiped her own tears this time and looked at Elliot again.

"I love you too and nothing in this world will ever change that," Olivia told him through short breaths and sniffling.

Elliot pulled her into his chest and continued his soft kisses. Although they had been through things and had fights all the time, Elliot knew who his heart belonged to and where his place in the world was. Olivia was the match that lit his candle and the wind that could blow it out. She was his better half and the missing piece to his puzzle. Elliot slowly lifted her face and planted a light, delicate kiss on her lips as he spoke calming words in her ear.

Never would she have to wonder about his feelings. This was the night for new beginning and unbelievable endings. This was the night things had to change for good or bad. Olivia and Elliot had finally made the biggest decision of all, they finally made each other complete and the world through their eyes vanished into thin air!

**I really hope you all like, I tried to capture what I thought was meant to be potrayed! Reviews!**


End file.
